A World just for You
by Veroxen
Summary: Dart enters the Hero's Competition only to find that that love of his life has entered, and they haven't seen each other in two years.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd cheered, as the contestants walked into the arena. "HERE WE ARE FOLKS THE CONSTANCE FOR THE HERO'S COMPETITION! LETS HOPE THIS YEARS CONTEST WILL HOLD LESS DEATHS!" The crowd cheered. Dart looked around at the people he would be fighting, and then his heart raced. His eyes focused on the silver haired man not far from him. His heart raced as he realized who it was.

"Lloyd?" They were being moved back into the waiting area. Dart pushed through the crowd and found himself next to the silver hair man, "Lloyd" the man turned and he blinked.

"Dart?" There was an awkward silence before Lloyd pulled him away from the group. They immediately asked each other the same question. What are you doing here? They went silent.

"Why did you leave me again?" Dart asked as he broke the silence.

"I," Lloyd began and then he stopped. "You know me Dart; I can't stay in one place."

"Can't or won't?" Dart asked sounding a little upset.

"I do, but…" he looked away. "Remember I being watched,"

"That doesn't mean that you can't stay for a few days or at least tell me that you're alive." Lloyd looked at him. They remained silent. They could hear the people in the other room getting ready.

"This isn't really the time." He muttered. "We can talk after the competition." Dart nodded. "I'll see you in the finals." Dart smiled and nodded which made Lloyd smile.

* * *

Dart, dodged the arrows that his opponent was shooting at him. He had already been hit by two and they were beginning to bleed a bit more as his pulse quickened. How was he going to get to him if he kept shooting him? He could hear Lavitz, and Shana cheering him on. He looked up to see them but then saw Lloyd at the top of the stands watching him closely. Dart looked back at his foe.

He watched the man pull back the bow and rand forward, drawing back his sword. He managed to dodge the arrow by rolling to the left and then lashed out cutting the man in the back of the leg. Blood splattered, and the archer was forced to a knee. Dart stood up and turned, and raised his sword but the match was over. The crowd cheered, and he lowered the sword and pulled the arrow from his leg, and the one in his shoulder. Neither was deep, his armor had protected the major attack, but didn't fully stop them form penetrating his flesh.

Dart slid the sword through his belt and walked back to the waiting room, where he found Lloyd waiting for him. Lloyd smiled slightly and waved Dart over and out of the room. He was met with a kiss on the neck. "You had me worried for a moment." He said quietly, "I was a worried that I wouldn't be facing you in the finals." Dart shrugged.

"I didn't think I could get close enough to him." Lloyd looked back in the room.

"We better get back."

* * *

Dart's heart raced as he faced Lloyd. He knew Lloyd was one of the greatest fighters he had ever known, but he was wondering if he could fight him, or if he would go easy on him or not. He raised his sword hoping that he wouldn't. Dart wanted to prove to him he wasn't the weak non-aggressive swordsman he was a few years back. The announcer yelled for a start.

Lloyd stayed where he was, and waited for Dart. Dart rushed forward pulling back his sword. He took a swing at Lloyd who blocked it and then retaliated fast, only giving Dart seconds to block. Lloyd jumped back and charged. He was much faster the he was the last time Dart had seen him fight. Dart blocked, but was immediately knocked back to the ground. Lloyd put his sword next to Dart's neck, and smiled slightly.

The crowd cheered, and someone yelled Dart's name. Lloyd sheathed his sword as Shana rushed to him. There was a look in Lloyd's face that Dart didn't like. He sat up, and then stood up trying to get to Lloyd, but he moved away as the announcer yelled about the winners of the competition. He looked at Dart, and whispered something that Dart heard. He nodded, and so did Lloyd and he left.

* * *

Dart looked around the dark roof top and hoped that he had not been stood up again. He had left his sword and his armor back at the hotel he was stay at with the others. Soft footsteps cut the clear starry night like a knife. Lloyd sat down next to Dart without a word.

"So who was the girl?" He asked distastefully.

"A friend that's it." Dart said quickly and he looked at Lloyd. "Nothing more." Lloyd nodded, but Dart could tell he didn't think so. Dart leaned against the black clothed man. Lloyd put his arm around Dart without a word. "That's all it is."

They remained silent for a long while watching the Moon that Never Sets, and the movement of the stars. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Dart we've discussed this many times already." Lloyd said slowly.

"Why not just run away from all this. Together we can run away where they can never find us." Lloyd didn't say anything. "Forget all these problems and things that are going on."

"I can't," Lloyd said. "I want to create a world, a world where everything is equal…a world where we are accepted." He looked at Dart. "I'm tired of running and hiding from everyone. I don't want to spend my life running. You desire better then a life like that." He looked back at the moon. "Once I get what I need, I can create the world that I want, and then we will finally be together. Like I promised," he kissed Dart's neck. "I just need a little more time and then everything will be right…We'll finally be able to be together."

"Can't you stay longer than a few hours or a day?" Lloyd closed his eyes, and leaned closer to Dart and sighed.

"I would love to stay longer…I just don't want to be found…I don't want you hurt in what I am." Dart turned and leaned into Lloyd's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Lloyd…Tell me you love me too."

"I do love you Dart. Everything I am doing is for you." He put his hand under Dart's chin, raised his head and kissed him. "Everything is for you."

* * *

Dart stretched and looked around the brightly lit room. His heart sank. Lloyd was gone once again. He leaned against the back board of the bed, and put his arms around his knees, and closed his eyes. Why didn't he realize that he loved him, and wanted him around? There was a knock on the door, and someone entered.

"Lloyd?"

"I wasn't going to leave without a goodbye." He said closing the door quickly. Dart got out of bed and hugged Lloyd. He was wearing a black cloak that looked very familiar. "Not after last night."

"At least you're telling me rather than leaving me." Lloyd nodded, and looked down at Dart. "I do wish that you didn't have to go."

"Me too," Lloyd said kindly. "But it is almost done, everything is coming together. Once I get what I need here I will move to the next and then the next. Then with everything collected I will be able to fix everything." He kissed Dart's cheek. "I just need a little more time." Dart smiled slightly.

"It seems so close but so far away…I can wait a little time, but you can stop anytime." Lloyd smiled and nodded.

"I think I will." He leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you Dart and goodbye for now."

"I love you too Lloyd, and goodbye."

Dart watched him leave the building from the window. Lloyd pulled up his hood, looked at the window he was in, nodded. A crowd passed in Dart's vision and when they were gone, so was Lloyd. Dart leaned against the window and closed his eyes, letting the cool air move over his body. He was gone again, now Dart wondered when he would see him the next time, and if he would see him a next time.

* * *

Veroxen: 0_0 as I promise Cy. I did my best to pick a place that would be perfect, and what better place than the Hero's competition? That way Dart could never find out that his lover was a killer. Sad. This was written for Cy who wanted a Dart/Lloyd story . I don't own Legend of Dragoon, but it would be cool if I did. I'd remake it to an awesome Ps3 or Ps2 game.


	2. Chapter 2

King Albert's capture was devastating on Lavitz; even Dart was hit hard by this blow. As Dragoons they were the only ones who would be able to rescue him, unfortunately Dart was far from focused. He was upset that Albert had been captured and his friend was in such a bad way, but then again her had spent an entire night with the one he loved.

* * *

When Dart first met him five years ago he was calm and quiet, but brutal. However when Dart met him, he was nice and calm. He had told Dart when they got together that he had fallen in love with him the moment his eyes found him.

They had traveled together in separate nations and away from Endiness. By six months of traveling together Dart had fallen in love with him also. He would stay up for hours listening to Lloyd talk about the utopia that he would build and how every species would be equal. Dart was enthralled by these stories and how Lloyd wanted to end the wars and the suffering of the people. As for Lloyd, he was interested on how Dart had survived the attack in Neet and the Black Monster's attack, he had apologized endlessly to Dart for not knowing much on the black monster.

However fun it had been with Lloyd Dart learned quickly that Lloyd liked to move fast and one night he left Dart. He saw him a few months later, only to leave again. The last meeting that they had had before the one in Lohan had been the best.

Lloyd finished his drink and was about to get up and leave when the bar door opened and a red armored blond haired younger man entered. Lloyd felt a rush, he knew who just by his eyes. Dart was quiet as he entered the bar and took his seat. Lloyd pulled off his hood as he walked to Dart's table and sat down. Dart looked up and his expression lightened. "This time you found me."

"Lloyd," Dart said sounding relaxed "how are you?"

"I could be better," he looked up as a waiter placed to glasses down on their table. "I'm governing a general, and the rebels to try to end the war between the two tribes."

"Really?" Lloyd nodded.

"If I can get the rebel leader to surrender the general will let me have one of the items that I desire."

"That's incredible," Dart said sounding amazed. "All you need is three right?"

"Three items yes and a special one at the end." He smiled "hopefully in a few years I will have all three." He looked back at Dart. "So how has your mission been going?"

"No well, I think that I am going to go back to Serdio and see if anyone in Bale knows anything."

"It might be better if you didn't go to Serdio," Lloyd said looking away. "The war between the North and the South. It's become even more deadly now it's getting down to the end and both sides are looking for blood." He looked at Dart, now. "I know for a fact that Doel is beginning to annihilate anything that stands in his path."

"That's not good…" Dart muttered. "I have family in Seles." He looked at his half-drunk glass, then at Lloyd. "I might got to Neet and see if I can find anything there, after I see that my family is okay though." He smiled, "I'm glad I stopped here."

"Me too," Lloyd said and then he finished his drink.

Lloyd was lying on his back with Dart resting on top of him. "Does your pulse ever change? It always seems to be the same." Dart said breaking the peaceful silence

"It's because I am relaxed," Lloyd said closing his eyes. "First time in a while." Lloyd looked back down at Dart and smiled. "I love you," he said before kissing the blond.

* * *

Dart quickly followed Lavitz, he would follow his friend anywhere. Lavitz was like a brother to him. They reached the roof to see Fruegel raise his club. Both men transformed and shot forward. Lavitz protected Albert and Dart tackled Fruegel.

He caught a glimpse as Rose and Shana transformed to stop the oncoming attacks from the guards. Dart raised his sword and flew back as Lavitz summoned an tornado to trap Fruegel. Using his free hand Dart summoned a fire ball and hurled it into the tornado which caught and turned into a raging beast of flames.

To their horror however, Fruegel was still alive even though he was badly burned. It was Lavitz who had dived down out of the air at top speed and impaled Fruegel on his staff. Unfortunately it got stuck so Dart flew down and helped Lavitz. Once the staff was out the two changed back and examined the path of destruction that their combined spell had caused.

"We should team up like this more often" Lavitz chucked, and Dart nodded with a smile. Albert yelled, and the two turned as he hit the ground revealing the black hooded man. "YOUR MAJESTY!" Lavitz yelled and he rushed forward and transformed and flew right at the man.

The man looked over the silvery green orb and drew a sword from under his cloak. "LAVITZ NO!!!" Rose yelled running forward.

Lavitz drew back his staff ready to fight, then yelled in shock and horror as the sword penetrated not only his armor but his body. He fell to the ground as the man jumped back away from him. "LAVITZ?!" Dart yelled and then he froze. It felt like he was made of ice and someone hit him with a hammer and shattered him into tiny pieces. The cold realization swept over him as time slowed. "LLOYD?!" A look Dart had never before seen on Lloyd's face swept across it. He turned, ran and jumped off the edge and vanished.

There was silence as the group walked. The whole next ay Dart said nothing, and then finally everything that had happened hit him at once. Him and Lloyd together telling him that he loved him, Albert's capture, Lavitz's death by Lloyd, Lloyd's expression. He transformed as the temperature increased in a massive burst incinerating whatever was around him. Everyone jumped back as the flames took life. They swirled around Dart and engulfed the area he was in. His knees hit the ground as he yelled in agony.

Lloyd the one that he loved so much, with all his heart had murdered Lavitz, his best friend in cold blood. The reality of what Lloyd was doing hit him like an angry mother elephant. If it meant killing innocent people to get a perfect world Dart didn't want it. He just wanted Lloyd to be with him, he wanted Lavitz back so they could go and have a drink like they promised each other.

He slammed his fists into the ground turning the flames a deathly blue color. What was he going to do?

* * *

Veroxen: Aww poor Dart *cries* his best friend was killed by the one that he loved. ..Anyways I wasn't sure if I was going to add onto this but it was insisted by a friend Cyhyr so I did. I think it was a good short thing. I do have the next three chapters written, it just depends on how long it takes me to type them up, and fix one of them. By the way i do not own Legend of Dragoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd stood outside of Doel's chamber looking at the gem that he had pulled form Albert's back. "The moon gem…was it worth it?" he closed his eyes. Was it worth getting, and hurting the one he loved? The door opened, and he pulled his hood up as he walked forward and placed the moon gem in his pocket.

"So how did it go?"

"Your nephew isn't dead," Lloyd said first, "and they are coming for you."

"So Fruegel failed?"

"Fruegel was merely a tool that had no purpose or power" Doel smiled as he rested his head against his hand, and look at Lloyd.

"You sound annoyed Lloyd. Did it not go as well as you thought?"

"It worked," he said turning from Doel and gripping the stone in his pocket.

"Is leave the girl at large a part of your plan then?"

"That is none of your business." Doel laughed and stood up.

"It doesn't matter, soon Serdio will be in the palm of my hand, and whatever you have up your sleeve will be complete."

"No…" Lloyd said turning his head slight to look back at Doel. "It's just the beginning." He laughed darkly as he walked away. "Try not to get burned when you get carried away."

"Nobody can stop me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Lloyd whispered as he left the throne room. "Dart will be the one who burns you."

* * *

Lloyd walked from the shadows to the pretty woman who was standing out on the balcony. They turned quickly and drew a dagger from their sleeve then stopped. "Oh! My love what are you doing here?" She said sliding the dagger back into her sleeve and walked forward. "I've been waiting for you."

"I only came to give you a warning," Lloyd said and he folded his arms making her stop. Her face was hard to see in the darkness. "Some acquaintances of mine well soon be paying a visit to the castle."

"Ooo."

"They will be trouble for you." He looked directly at her making her step back. "Lenus I want the Moon Dagger at any cost. If they discover you too soon I don't care what you do, kill the king for all I care I want that dagger."

"Trust me love I will get the Moon Dagger for you." She paused and tilted her head slightly. "Who exactly is the one that you know in the group?"

"The Red-Eyed Dragoon Lenus, your opposite." He unfolded his arms. "I will be waiting for you at the island and I expect you to have the Moon Dagger or you will be sorry." Lloyd stepped back and vanished into the shadows.

He appeared on the top of a dry cliff and looked down at the small camp. Lloyd watched and listened to what was going on.

"So Al's the King of Serdio and Dart is the awesome leader?!" The new girl laughed. "And Haschel is a teacher."

"And Meru is the dancer and Shana is the healer," Haschel chuckled. The old man sighed. "We'll get the dragoon back Dart." Dart said nothing and a knot tied in Lloyd's stomach. It was hard to see Dart in such a state of misery.

He backed away from the cliff and looked up at the Moon that Never Set. "Is…Is it really worth it? Creating a perfect world? To have it but hurt the one you love?" He stopped and let out a long sigh as there was no answer. "It's almost done… I have to chose soon…"

* * *

Lloyd looked down into the water from where he was standing to see the massive dragon swimming in the deep blue water below. "Regol being good?" Lenus said as she landed neatly a few feet from him. Lloyd turned. "I got you the Moon Dagger like you asked as I told you I would. Also I didn't kill the humans, like you asked me not to. Why?"

"Bloodshed creates anger and hate, which creates war." He took the Moon Dagger from her. "The other reasons are my own." He walked back to the edge and looked at Regol. Was this worth the aggravation? He thought as he looked at the dragon. No, Lenus wasn't worth it.

"Did you not think me capable of getting it?"

"I had my doubts." Lenus smiled slightly, and walked forward. "But them coming here is part of the plan."

"Your plan huh? Want to know what my plan is?" She grabbed him from behind, making his heart pulse with anger. How dare she lay her slimy hands on him! "To get a hot prize from you." There was a noise and Lenus broke away. "Hey you'll pay for your interruption."

"LLOYD! What are you doing here?" Dart blurted out. He spotted the Moon Dagger in his hand.

"He has the Moon Dagger." Rose told the group.

"Was this part of your plan?"

"My will is the will of Soa."

"Are you still going on about that shit?" Rose snared drawing he sword in a black flame.

"Your kill Lavitz, let us settle this now!" Albert said summoning his lance and pointing it at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled and shook his head.

"I have the calling to reform the world. I have no time to pay attention to little things, like Lavitz."

"LLOYD!" Dart's yell sent a cold chill through Lloyd's body.

"I CAN"T STAND THIS ANY MORE!" Lenus yelled.

"It was I who torched your home to the ground. I am the one who deprived your friend of his life. I hold both the Moon Gem and the Moon Dagger in my hands! You hate me don't you?" There was a cold silence. "I'm heading to Mille Seseau, pursue me if you dare." Lloyd vanished at the yells.

"Easy, easy. Wait a minute!" Lenus said blocking their way out. "It was nice for him to give you an invitation, but you will have to decline it.!" A blue light encased her then faded revealing the blue armor that barely covered her body. She raised her chakrams, and smiled. "Because you will all die right here!"

* * *

Veroxen: Sorry for the wait…for anyone who cares. It turns out that I had a Chem lab report due this week so I spent my time trying to do that. This was more with Lloyd, not much to tell really. We'll be back with Dart for the next chapter and it will get more into his feelings. :(( Poor Dart.

Anyways I don't own Legend Of Dragoon…if I did I would be poisoning pigeons in the park with Al . Don't ask.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tempting offer but you will all die here!" Lloyd was gone, and now Lenus wasn't going to get in his way. She flew in the air as Regol broke through the surface of the water. Dart transformed and shot into the air in a furry of flames.

He was releasing the anger and flames he had been holding back for so long. Regol tried to block him, but the other combined forces to fight the dragon letting Dart getting to Lenus. Not only was he mad at Lloyd for what he said and had done, but how dare she touch him!

Dart repelled the spell with his sword. He summoned a ball of deep red flames in his free hand and smashed it into her wing. Lenus yelled in anger and flew back away from him and summoned an icy wind. Dart raised his arms to cover his face and felt the icy wind freeze him.

The anger that he had being unable to get to Lloyd took him over. His blood boiled and fueled the flames around him. He shot forward and shattered the ice barrier that she had summoned. He gave her absolutely no time to react. Each cut he made, created a burning bleeding wound, he refused to let her do anything. He griped the flaming sword with both hands and brought it up in a powerful cut from his lower left and, knocked her out of the air. He felt his wings turn into flames and he shot down fast and split through her before turning and flying up avoiding the crash with the ground.

Dart turned his head and saw that his companions had finished the dragon. Dart landed and turned his back on Lenus as he transformed back.

What was he going to do when he found Lloyd? He had no idea. "Dart behind you!?" Shana screamed. Dart turned and threw his arms over her face as Lenus through her chakrams at him. He prepared for the impact, but something brushed by his cheeks, and there was no hit. He lowered his arms and turned to his right to see that they had missed his head by a few inches each and were now lodged deep into the rock.

"My god you are lucky!" Haschel said clapping Dart on the shoulder. Dart's heart raced, he didn't care what was going on. All he knew was Lloyd had saved him, which meant he still loved him.

"Get away from him! He's in shock!" Shana said pushing them all back and hugging Dart around the waist. He quickly shook the glazed look off his face and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Albert asked as he folded his arms. He looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, just not sure what to say…" He looked around but knew that Lloyd was gone.

* * *

The ship barely rocked as it moved through the calm sea. Dart was sitting on the railing; along with watching the stars and listening to the waves. "_Why Lloyd?"_ he thought. "_Why did he save me? Does he still love me? Does he really regret what he did?_" It didn't sound like it, he looked quite serious when he said everything, or was it a cover up to prevent the others from knowing about the two of them being together?

Dart let out a sigh and looked out at the night remembering the letter Lloyd had left him two years ago before they met again in Lohan.

_Dear Dart,_

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me for leaving you once again. I wish I didn't have to go but things are going smoothly. I have gained an alley in one of the places I need to be. I know it's not much but I left you my chain so you can attach your father's stone to it and wear it around your neck, and my sword. Hopefully you will think of me as much as I think of you. We will be together soon I promise." _

_Love, Lloyd _

Dart folded the letter up and instinctively touched the sword on his hip. "If it means killing innocent people I want nothing of it." He said out loud. "I just want you."

* * *

The look that had been on Lloyd's face when Lenus had attacked him haunted Dart even when they returned to the twin castles. He stayed in bed most of the day thinking and when he heard that there was a dinner he decided ahead of time that he was not going to go. He was too occupied with his thoughts.

Dart waded to his knees in the warm ocean water. Armor back in the castle, boots, shirt and sword back on the beach; he just stood there listening to the water. "So not only did he kill Lavitz but he helped destroy an entire country, plot to over throw this one…Lenus was the alley that he mentioned then…So now it just leaves Millie Seseau."

He looked down. "Lloyd if you don't stop killing…" Dart said and he sat in the water and felt the steam rise. "I don't know what to do?!" he yelled in frustration. He couldn't tell them, they were all looking to him, to lead them through this.

"I wish Lavitz was here…he'd know what to do, but if he was here we wouldn't be here." He closed his eyes to think. "What would Lavitz say?" he smiled "A lot of things but he would be the one who'd understand." Dart looked up at the Moon that Never Set. "I have a plan now." He said leaning back so he was floating. " I don't care if he has the Dragon Buster I'm using my Dragoon. He opened his eyes. "Let him kill me."

* * *

Veroxen: Not long but a good intro into what is to come. Dart is angry that Lloyd is killing people to gain his world, but is confused about what to do, because Lloyd is showing in a way that only Dart knows that he still loves him. What to do?

Anyways, i don't own Legend of Dragoon and as state in the last chapter if i did, me and Al would be killing pigeons, or he'd be yelling at me to stop killing them because its bad...But oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd walked through the hot caves. It was getting increasingly harder to breath. Soon he found himself in a massive chamber and heard the breathing of the massive creature. He looked up, and saw the opening of the volcano, and the stars.

A low growl made him jump and look around. The second thing that he noticed was the horse sized chains embedded into the volcanic walls. They were as thick as he was tall, and numerous all over the center of the mountain. Lloyd took a deep breath and walked forward to the cliff and then looked down. What he saw made his heart race faster than when he and Dart shared their first kiss. He backed away quickly as his breathing became hard.

"It's almost done Dart…I can't stop at the finish line." He suddenly found that his hand was over his heart. He felt horrible saying those things about Dart's friend; in fact it was killing him for killing Lavitz.

Lloyd took a deep breath and walked back forward and looked down at the massive beast below. It was sleeping as far as he could see. Except for its main eye, which was staring straight up, watching the stars. "The Divine Dragon…" Lloyd said raising his hand and aiming at one of the chains. He focused his power and created a blue orb which he threw at the chain. It shattered instantly and began to fell. He listened as he backed away, as the chain smashed and slid down, and then the distinctive splash as it landed in the molten lava below. The dragon stirred, and its wings flew up in a massive stretch. The dragon snarled as it pulled against the other chains.

Lloyd dived to the ground as the massive links were whipped around the chamber. The Divine Dragon let out an impressive roar that shook the air and echoed inside Lloyd's chest. He heard the last links snap and felt the tempest that was whipped up. Lloyd looked up as the dragon flew up higher. "I must see more!" He jumped to his feet and watched as his surroundings were replaced with the cold night air of Mille Seseau.

The Divine Dragon flew up higher and let out an earth shattering roar as he release his dragon ball attack onto the surrounding mountains. Then it flew up and landed atop a similar mountain, and raised its neck. A eerie blue light started at his head then raised down his neck as he lowered his head to the ground. Lloyd's heart raced even faster as the light began to collect on the cannon on its back, and then suddenly the Divine Dragon launched the attack at a smaller mountain and erased it from existence. The shock wave sent Lloyd to the ground and the sound left his ears ringing. "Such power!" Lloyd said standing up as the dragon took flight. "Too make his first flight in eleven thousand years…" he turned his head and looked down in the direction of a town that nobody remembered.

"It will be a while before the Dragon makes his mistake…I wonder where Dart is?" Lloyd jumped into the air and landed in a burned town. "Neet." A noise made him turn and duck into the shadows. What he saw made him pull the Dragon Buster from his belt. "What is she doing here?" He hissed angrily.

Rose walked forward and observed the stone marker. She shook her head without a word, then turned and drew her sword, but the intruder turned out to be a woman. Lloyd listened closely. "So that woman is a sacred sister…and the other one was too." He thought. "I could use this to my advantage." When the part was gone Lloyd moved out into the open, and examined the decaying town.

"So this is what Dart survived…." He walked through the mess and then found what looked like a church." He looked up at one of the shattered window seeing only part of the stained glass. "There will be no more of this destruction…I'll rebuild everything for you even if it kills me."

* * *

Lloyd stood up as the wing beats of the Divine Dragon cut the air. He has been waiting only a few hours, he had seen the Dragon fly over where he was staying and head for the city, and now he knew that it would be back after exploring the land looking for the Winglie towers in the sky. It didn't matter, he was back and now he could get what he wanted from it. The dragon suddenly sent down a massive attack at him.

Lloyd barley dodged, so it was true. The Divine Dragon could sense if someone was a Winglie. He raised the sword above his head and the spell died. The power of the Dragon Buster would be enough to kill the dragon, but now it was doing what Lloyd wanted.

He spread his wings and flew at the dragon. He suddenly thought this was stupid, but when he simply cut through another attack he was feeling good about his chances. The Dragon tossed his head leaving his neck open. A deep cut caused the dragon to toss his head back throwing Lloyd to the ground. It flew back and its chest opened. It let lose its Dragon Ball attack. Lloyd jumped back a few times, but several of the attacks burned and cut through his arms, shoulders, legs and sides. He brought the sword over his chest and readied for the next attack.

"LLOYD!?" Lloyd turned on the Divine Dragon, and saw Dart with his group of friends, but wielding the Dragon Blocking Staff. So they had come to kill the dragon, and they were smart to bring it. The combined power of the dragon blocking staff and Dragon Buster in the same area would greatly kill the Divine Dragon's power.

"So it was you who released the Divine Dragon. Why?" Rose demanded.

"That hardly is any of your business now is it?" He heard the Divine dragon readying for battle again. "The Divine Dragon is weekend I'm sure as Dragoons you can handle him." He said lowering the Dragon Buster and he vanished, only to appear on the cliffs above. He couldn't leave not with Dart being in danger. He watched the battle closely; Lloyd was prepared to jump in at anytime to defend the one he loved. His heart fluttered as he watched Dart. His leadership over the group was impressive.

The Divine Dragon suddenly hit the ground and lowered its head. It was time, the dragon was now weak. Lloyd jumped down from his hiding spot and rushed the dragon. It looked up and its tail lashed out. Lloyd ducked down, but felt one of the spikes slice through his shoulder. He jumped up and plunged the sword through the dragon's main eye. He threw his hand into the wound and pulled the milky white stone.

He was alerted to yells but it was Dart's the cut through him. He turned to see Rose charging at him sword drawn. Lloyd's eyes flicked to Dart's and with a small smile he vanished.

* * *

Lloyd was about thirty feet from the exit of the caves and the mountain when he heard a noise. He turned to see Rose sprinting after him. "You don't know when to quite do you!?" he yelled he put his hands together and created a back orb, this would kill on contact, and he didn't care too much anymore. He hated this woman she was becoming too much of a problem. He took aim and was ready to throw it, when Dart suddenly ended up on Rose's side, trying to stop her. Lloyd panicked and threw it into the ground before Rose hit. He was flung backwards and smashed injured shoulder first into a rocky outcrop. He looked up to see Dart rolling over onto his stomach. Rose was out cold a few feet away.

"Lloyd wait!" Dart yelled but Lloyd stood up quickly and gave Dart a half smile. He heard the group, and appeared behind Dart placing a note into his pocket and leaving a kiss on his check before vanishing for good this time.

Veroxen: Awww ^.^ Lloyd still love Dart. Anyways if you've played the game you know what is coming up. Anyways I don't own legend of dragoon. Al told me to stop killing pigeons because it's not right and torturing the Sandora soldiers was against what he want and it was wrong so…Cy we have to find other things to do…Maybe go and Lenus again.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda was all gun hoe to kill Lloyd for capturing the queen, however the others were a little less into the idea. Lloyd possessed the Dragon Buster, and the Divine Dragoon, it meant that he could use his dragoon and they couldn't.

Dart stayed awake the whole night. His heart raced when ever his mind wandered to the upcoming battle with Lloyd, and what he was going to do. Dart looked up and noticed that Albert was up also. "Can't sleep either?" He asked and Albert shook his head.

"No…" he smiled slightly. "Just trying to grasps the whole situation." Dart nodded. "What is going through your mind?"

"I don't really know." Dart sighed.

"It's kind of funny to think that Lavitz would be the one who knows what to do." Albert chuckled.

"Yeah, he was always full of advice." The two men laughed as they talked about Lavitz.

"Any idea of what you are going to do when we catch up with Lloyd?" Dart shrugged.

"I don't really know what to do."

"I'm sure whatever you decide it will be the right one."

"But Lavitz was your friend to?!"

"I know, but he was yours too. I'm being a follower not a leader Dart. I trust you and your judgment. Whatever choice you make I will support."

"What happens if I make the wrong one?"

"Personally I don't think there is a wrong answer, just the wrong question." Dart smiled, Albert liked to use weird analogies, but he was right.

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

"God its cold!" Dart said as they made their way through the glacier.

"That's because it's a glacier Dart." Miranda said.

"I noticed that!" Dart snarled back, but Albert tapped his shoulder and shook his head telling Dart it was worth a fight. The group stopped at a hole and looked down.

"How are we going to get down?" Meru asked as she grabbed Dart's arm to stop herself from falling.

"It looks like there are stairs over there." Albert told Dart and he pointed.

"Ice stairs?" He let go of Meru and walked over. "There is sand on them…" he said looking at Albert.

"It means that someone has used them recently." Dart stood up and made his way down, followed by Albert and then the rest of the group.

Once down they continued deeper into the glacier. When they turned the corner they stopped. "Wow! What the hell is that?"

"That is Flanvel tower, it was the mobile fortress the Winglies used against the humans." Dart straightened up after a soft sound reached his ears.

"You hear that too?" Albert asked Dart and he nodded. The sound became a distant roar that steadily grew louder and closer. Suddenly a strange ice creature appeared on the hill above them. It looked like a wolf, but stood on its back legs, and ice ribs covering a red beating thing.

"What is that?" Miranda yelled.

"Dart! Can you see its heart?" Albert asked grabbing his arm.

"Yeah…That must be its weak point." Albert nodded, and the two of them transformed and flew at it. However the creature was too quick for them. Even Albert couldn't land a hit and he was the fast attacker out of the whole group. "It's too fast." Dart said as he flew next to Albert, who seemed to be thinking." Dart then began to power up a flame spell.

"Wait!" he said throwing his arm in front of Dart. "I got an idea." Dart stopped and turned his head to Albert. "You remember that trick you and Lavitz used in Hellena? This creature is made of ice, if we used that same trick you two used then…"

"I see," Dart said as he watched the creature jump around. "I'll head it off while you get the spell ready and trap it." Albert nodded and watched Dart fly off.

Dart used simple fire spells and his speed to head of the creature while Albert powered up his spell. Albert calculated where the creature was going to go and threw the spell at the ground and watched as it raced to the creature, hit it and then created the tornado. He raised his hand to keep it in place while Dart threw the flames to create the flaming tornado.

The creature suddenly roared and jumped out of the tornado and shot right for Albert who had no time to react. Dart suddenly dived down and smashed the creature to the ground and slammed his flaming sword into the creatures beating heart. He drew his sword and turned to Albert as he landed and frowned.

"I guess we have to work on that." Dart chuckled.

"Guess so."

Lloyd watched the queen take down the Moon Mirror. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" He said taking the mirror and making it vanish. "And no harm to you just as I promised." The queen backed up as Lloyd stretched his arms, the teleporter glowed and the seven dragoons appeared.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Miranda yelled. She pulled an arrow out and pulled back and took aim at Lloyd's back.

"Miranda NO!" Dart yelled trying to stop her. Lloyd turned and raised his hand, making the arrow turn to dust.

"A pathetic attack," he said pushing the queen forward to the group. "I have what I want, I don't need her anymore."

"Now we fight!" Lloyd ignored her and looked at Dart. The silence stretched between the two forces. Each side was waiting for the other to make the first move.

Dart's heart raced, he need to know. He needed the answers. He raced forward and transformed. "DART NO!" Rose yelled running forward. Lloyd was too shocked by this attacked and made no move to stop Dart from smashing into him. They crashed through the ice dome and landed on a teleporter that sent them to some new room.

Lloyd threw Dart off him and stood up. "What the fuck are you doing?" Lloyd snarled as Dart got to his feet. "You could have hit the Dragon Buster!"

"Like you care!" Dart yelled pointing his sword at Lloyd. "All you care about is the destruction that you're causing!" Lloyd lowered the Dragon Buster. "Why did you kill Lavitz?" Lloyd turned his head away.

"It's not like I intended to kill him." He said coldly. "The way you make it sound is you'd rather have me dead then Lavitz?" He looked at Dart. "What would have you done Dart? If Lavitz killed me? Would you do nothing, or would you kill him for killing me?"Dart lowered his sword. "What did you expect me to do? Stand there and let him kill me?" He stopped.

"That doesn't explain anything!?"

"Then what do you want to know?"

"Everything Lloyd! I want to know the truth." Lloyd touched his chest, and dismissed the Dragoon. "Why were you with Lenus?"

"Lenus was the tool I used to get the Moon dagger. What she wanted to do after that I don't care."

"Why did you save me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Lloyd said sounding and looking a little depressed. "I love you." Lloyd looked a little more upset. "That's why I save you and why I couldn't leave you to face the Divine dragon. I couldn't let you get hurt. I killed the bandits so that you could get through and get your dragoon." Dart was no longer in his dragoon. "I had no intention in killing Lavitz and no intention to give any of your team members of our connection. It would mean that you could be killed." He turned away, "It doesn't matter anymore." Lloyd faced Dart and threw out his arms. "I killed Lavitz your friend so kill me!" Dart stepped back. "I know you want to!" he looked away as he heard Dart rush, but instead of a sword it was Dart throwing his arms around him that he felt.

"I can't." Lloyd folded his arms around Dart and sighed as he closed his eyes. "I can't." Lloyd put his hand on the back of Dart's head and pulled him closer. "I don't want to." Lloyd raised his head, and looked at him. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed Dart, who had no objection.

"Then let me take you to the one in charge of this." He whispered to Dart. "The one who would not let me stay with you." He slid his hands down his back. "I'll stay with you, this time I promise." Dart smiled and moved closer to Lloyd.

"I would like that." Lloyd smiled but backed off, and picked up the dragon buster and dismissed the blade. He handed it to Dart. "You'll need you'll need to keep this, so the other don't get uneasy." He said with a sigh. Dart looked at the Dragon buster, and then at Lloyd.

"If you need it you'll get it back." He said at Lloyd as he hooked the sword handle onto his belt. Lloyd looked slightly out of placed as they stood there in silence. He had finally got Dart alone and they could do nothing he really wanted to do. So instead he grabbed Dart's hand and kissed him again.

* * *

Dart found the others, who looked shocked to find that Lloyd was alive and that Dart now possessed the Dragon Buster. Dart spotted Albert and in the confusion Albert made his way to Dart. "Albert I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Dart looked at him and was surprised to see him smiling. "I told you before I would support any choice you made. I'm not sure what happened but you made a choice so I will back it up just as I said." Dart smiled and took Albert's shoulder.

"He is going to lead us to Diaz."

"I see, so we're finally going to see who wanted all these problems." He sighed with a shrug. "Where do we have to go?"

"That is what Lloyd is going to show us. He told me it was at most a two weeks hike through the snow to get there. He had chosen a place he knew normal people would not go to." Albert nodded.

"The old human city I suppose?" Dart nodded, and Albert smiled. "Okay, then I think I have an idea where we are going…Do you have a plan if he tries to pull something." Dart motioned to the sword on his belt. "Impressive." He laughed. "Okay, then we better head out."

"That's what I was planning."

* * *

That night everyone one but Dart, Albert and Lloyd were asleep, Albert was busy reading a book he had rescued from the library before the Divine Dragon had destroyed it. Lloyd looked up at Dart and then looked back down at the fire. However Albert was also watching them, when Lloyd finally went to bed he spoke up to Dart.

"I think I know what is going on."

"What do you mean?" Dart said a little too quickly. Albert laughed and closed his book after marking the page.

"The others may not see it but I believe that I do." Dart went a little pale, but Albert smiled but it wasn't like he normally did. "You are Lloyd are together and from what I think it was before any of this nonsense happened." Dart nodded and sighed.

"You must hate me."

"Not at all…" He paused, "I just don't understand what is going on." Dart looked up and saw that Albert was looking up at the Moon that Never Set. "I do wish Lavitz was still alive."

"Oh…" Dart said no realizing what Albert meant that he understood, and then he felt really bad. "Albert I'm sorry," Albert looked up and shook his head.

"Don't be." He half smiled. "I don't blame anyone anymore. What is the point of killing? It won't bring him back, and all it does is adding to the cycle." Dart looked down. "What my main goal is now is to find out what is going on and put an end to it." Dart said nothing. "Please don't get like this; you still have the one you care about alive, though I don't really know what to say about him but you have to keep him safe."

* * *

Veroxen:….. Okay. Anyways, an odd chapter at least for me to write. The next one will be a bit more of Dart and Lloyd.

Yeah I don't own Legend of Dragoon. However Albert did say that I could revive Lenus and use the Darkness dragoon to kill her, and then revive her again and kill her again. yay I can be destructive and still kill things and remain on Al's good side ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Dart looked over his arm, but could see nothing in the blinding blizzard. "We have to find cover!" Rose yelled.

"Well when you find it let me know!" Dart yelled angrily as he tried to figure out where they were going. Albert was on his right and Lloyd on his left, both trying to do the same.

"It's a no go Dart I can't see anything." Lloyd said turning to Dart and shielding his face.

"Nor can I," Albert said shielding his face with his cloak. Dart was slightly annoyed that they could see nothing, nor find any place to stay. He looked around at his group and then looked forward into the blinding mass of white.

"We can't stop here if we walk forward we are bound to hit something." Albert nodded and pulled his hood up and the scarf over his mouth as did the other two with him. They locked arms again and walked forward, and could feel the others behind them. It was the best plan that they had, lock together and walk forward.

It soon got darker and the storm was far from giving up. "Dart this is getting even worse." Lloyd said through his scarf, if it gets any worse there is no way to keep going." Dart's gaze moved to Lloyd and then to Albert. Albert hadn't said a word in a few hours, his eyes were forward. Albert was determined to find a reason why his love was killed in the chaotic effect that he had no intention of giving into something as simple as a storm.

"No, we keep going." Dart said pushing forward, however the snow began to get deeper and deeper, and to the point where they could hardly move.

"We have to stop!" Rose yelled. Lloyd looked to Albert and Dart.

"No," Dart whispered. He let go of the two he was holding onto and transformed. He threw his hands out and burned a path that kept going. This allowed them to walk in single file. Lloyd walked behind Dart with Albert following him. He stayed in dragoon form and continued to burn the path. It was a great idea considering the amount of snow kept building until it was over their heads, and now with a path sunken below the storm they were out of the major wind. Dart also held his left arm high holding a white flame that kept the area lit and allowed him to see forward.

* * *

Nobody said a word, until they found a cave to stay in. Even then they said nothing as Dart stated a fire. Everyone went to bed, even Albert went to bed. He was remaining focused on what they needed to do. With everyone in bed, Lloyd moved closer to Dart and they snuggled close together to stay warm.

"That was an interesting thing you came up with." Lloyd said as he wrapped his arms around Dart and fixed the blanket that they were sharing. Dart leaned back against Lloyd's chest.

"I don't even know where we are going?" Lloyd smiled and kissed him neck.

"Yes you do, because you're going in the right direction." Dart shrugged as Lloyd tightened his grip around his waist. "When we finish with Diaz, we can leave this place."

"And go where?"

"Where ever you want." Lloyd said lovely. "I don't care anymore, I just want you." Dart smiled and took Lloyd's hands. "I'm prepared to face what I have caused."

"I don't know where I want to go…" Dart said. "I might want to stay in Serdio…I'm not sure." Lloyd smiled and sighed.

"Well whatever you pick I'll follow you." Lloyd turned his head and kissed him. "Get some sleep, if it gets lighter out I'll wake you." Dart nodded and leaned back against Lloyd and closed his eyes. He could fell Lloyd's steady heart beat against his back and knew that Lloyd was glad that he was with him.

Dart dreamed that they came to the dark figure Diaz, and they there was an epic battle but they were able to defeat him. Everyone went back to where they came from, and he and Lloyd left and found a quite home near a beach.

"Dart!" Lloyd snapped. Dart woke up and saw Lloyd standing over him. "Get up now!" Dart blinked a few times and got up, and followed Lloyd out of the cave. Lloyd pointed. The air was clear and just down the mountains they could see a desert like region. "We need to get down there now." He then pointed to the black mass that was now forming above. Dart ran back into the cave and woke everyone up.

"We need to fly there! There is no way that we are going to beat that storm if we don't." Albert was the first one who left that cave and stopped next to Lloyd who had already transformed.

"Dart if the wind gets too strong I'll hold it off," He said as he transformed. Dart nodded and shot into the air followed by the others. Albert flew above them staff in hand. He was ready to do whatever he needed to do to counter the winds of the approaching storm.

Lloyd stayed close to Dart as the others followed them. "It looks like the storm is going south." Albert said as he dropped down to Dart's level and took his position on his right.

"That's good." He looked to Lloyd and then back at Albert. "We're almost there." Lloyd nodded and there seemed to be a hunger in his eyes that Dart had never seen.

* * *

They wandered the area. It was similar to the valley of corrupted gravity in the fact that everything was floating, but the ancient city was also similar to the Forbidden City only in the fact that it was semi-together. Lloyd led them through the city while Rose explained what it was and what had happened to it.

"Where is he?" Dart asked Lloyd as he caught up to him.

"At the bottom chamber," they rounded the corner and Dart pushed him against the wall. He kissed Lloyd, which made him stop whatever he was doing and thinking. "Um…" Dart handed him the Dragon Buster.

"You may need this." He said with a small voice. "I don't know what is going to happen…"

"Dart I'm not going to leave you." He said placing his hands gently on his cheeks. "This time it is true." He leaned forward and kissed Dart gently. "When this is over…" He heard the others approaching. "I will take you to where my home is." Dart smiled, and backed up. Lloyd placed the sword on his belt and lead the group once again down to the where he said the Royal Chamber was.

Dart looked around at the empty space as the others entered the same area. Lloyd walked forward, and looked at the throne chair. "I am back." He said folding his arms. Suddenly someone dressed in heavy royal colors.

"Lloyd you have returned….With others."

"I have the items you wanted." He said making the three objects appear. "Now hand over the girl." Diaz smiled and waved his hand so that Shana appeared next to Dart.

"There," he said and he waved his hands and the Divine Moon Object went to him.

"Who are you," Rose said drawing her sword. "You cannot be the real deal."

"Ah well look who we have here? It's Rose." The man raised his hands, disguise vanished and reveal who it actually was.

"FATHER?!"

"ZIEG?!" Rose and Dart yelled out, making everyone turn to them.

"Both," Zieg said raising his arms and looking at the group. "It's been a while Rose how has being the Black Monster gone for you." Dart turned to Rose. "That's right Dart! Rose is the Black Monster. The creature that destroyed Neet and killed so many, just to keep the moon child from me, but you failed this time Rose."

"No I didn't."

"Did you know the princess had a twin?" Zieg smiled as Rose went pale. "Apparently not!" he laughed. "Well you failed this time." He pointed at Shana. "There is the real Moon child Rose, the one that you failed to kill." He snapped his fingers and Shana appeared back at his side. "Now I hold all the keys."

"NO!" Dart yelled. He transformed and shot forward, but Zieg raised his hand, and slammed a white spell into Dart's chest sending him crashing into the opposite wall, and then making him change back. Lloyd was the first who rushed to Dart's side. He was out for the moment, his eyes were barely open.

"Dart! Dart!" He said shaking him. Dart slowly came around, and looked at Lloyd.

"Can't …let him…." Lloyd turned to Zieg and rushed forward and transformed, drawing the Dragon Buster.

"How dare you, you insolent snake!" Zieg snarled raising his hand. Lloyd was frozen in the air. Dart suddenly realized what was going on and rushed forward, but Zieg threw his arm down, and Lloyd was sent flying down right through the floors below and into the ground nearly a thousand feet below. Dart's knees hit the cold stone as he looked down. Everything inside seemed to die.

"No…"

* * *

Dart refused to speak to anyone. He raced so far forward that no one was able to follow him. He hit the sand in a fit of anger and felt the sand underneath him burn. Everything was dead for him; he didn't care about anything anymore. His life was done, the only one…He slammed his fists into the solid rock and felt both stone and bone break under the force of his attack.

He fell back not caring about the pain, but felt something in his back pocket. He whipped his face and pulled the paper from his pocket.

_Dear Dart,_

_How can I explain how much I love you? I can't. It has been killing me that I have killed one of your most beloved friends, but what was I to do? I never mean to kill him, I panicked. I don't know what to say but that I love you with all my heart. I wanted to let you know ahead of time that I am collecting the Moon mirror and handing them all over to the one who really wants them then I am giving everything up to be with you. I've been thinking for so long, and been alone for so long that I can't stand being away from you anymore. It has been eating me alive. I love you Dart, so much I wish I could express it to you. No longer will I leave you; this I promise that is why I have left you this letter. I know that we will meet soon and I look forward to it._

_ We will travel to world if you wish, or settle down in a quiet town. I don't care as long as I can have you in my arms, and can feel the touch of your lips. I look to when we meet again soon._

_Love you always,_

_Lloyd_

Dart's hands shook and so did the letter. He bent over and burst into tears. He didn't hear the figure that approached. Suddenly someone put their arms around him. Dart knew who it was and was glad that he had caught up to him and found him.

Albert said nothing just let Dart explain and talk. He listened, but never judged. He stayed and listened to Dart he even created a sandstorm to give Dart a little more time to talk and release everything that he had wanted to say.

"I don't know how to thank you or what to say," Dart said whipping his eyes. Albert half smiled in a way that always made everyone feel better.

"You can, focus and lead us through what we need to do." Dart nodded. "If you need a break I will lead the others."

"That would be nice for the time being, thank you."

"What are friends for?" Albert said pulling Dart to his feet. "It's okay to feel the way you do, but you might have to explain everything to the others."

"It's none of their business." Dart muttered.

"Then that's what we will say." He put his arm around Dart and led him away from the rocks. "For now, you need to rest…I'm hear whenever you want to talk."

"Thank you…That's what I needed to hear." Dart looked up and his eyes filled with tears again. What was he going to do now? His mind stopped working and then fell on Zieg. He was going to stop his father. He was going to save to world for Lloyd.

* * *

Veroxen:….. Okay I didn't think this one was great. SORRY CY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! I hated this area of the game because it was dull. I did remember that I had Dart received a letter from Lloyd and finally put it in. Anyways the next chapter will be better I promise Cy!

Don't own Legend of Dragoon and killing Lenus has been fun, but now there is a war meeting and i had to stop .


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd wrapped his arm tight and looked around. There was nothing much in the desert. It was full of well sand and desert. He leaned back against the rock. At least he was in the shade and near a small pool of water. His head still hurt and his mind was spinning. Was Dart all right? He must be, the other dragoons were with him, and Albert was one who would make sure that they got out safely.

Lloyd closed his eyes and listened to the sand moving in the distant sand traps. Where were they though? He knew that they would do whatever they could to stop that man, but where exactly are they. He sat up and felt the pain rush through his body. Many of his bones were broken, but luckily since he was in the dragoon form he wasn't killed by the impact. He had to keep going, so he stood up slowly and began to make his way to the pool of water and filled up his water jug before heading back out into the desert. He knew where he was going and knew that they would know where Dart and the others were.

He found the teleporter and stepped on it. The green light surrounded him and suddenly he was standing in the middle of a brilliant tropical town. He stepped off the teleporter and made his way through the many paths until he was in the heart and facing a large building. He spread his wings and flew up.

When he entered the throne room all the guards drew their weapons. Lloyd didn't care he wasn't going to bother with them and would kill them if they got in the way. "Charlie I need to know where the Dragoons went." He said looking at the woman. The fake Diaz had told him all about this place and how to get there and who was in charge.

"And who are you dear?"

"A friend of the Dragoons." Lloyd said, shifting slightly. "I need to know where they are."

"Well they left months ago to go to the first of the great cities." Lloyd's heart raced.

"What do you mean?"

Lloyd lay in bed his arm still wrapped up and in the sling. It had been healed by the healers there but was still stiff and hurt. He thought of what Charlie had told him, and what was going on. No he thought, the world was supposed to be a peaceful one not a waste land. He rolled over onto his left side and looked out the window and saw the Moon that Never Set.

"So that was the plan all along?" Lloyd got out of bed and walked to the window to see that the sun was beginning to rise. "So they are going to fight an unstoppable beast?" He closed his hand on the Dragoon spirit. He needed to find them so he could help, to payback for what he caused. He looked back out the window and saw that the sun was now peaking over the land.

Lloyd jumped down and pulled the sling off his arm and felt the Dragoon armor form over him. He flew up onto the castle. Most of the Winglies were now in the air watching. Something was happening. The moon was glowing and beginning to fall to the earth.

"The last signet was broke!" Someone yelled. Lloyd watched as the moon began to make its way to the earth. He summoned all his strength and shot into the air and few to where the moon was falling. He knew that Dart and the others would be there as it fell so he needed to get there to help. This time, he wasn't going to be batted down so easily. This time he would prove that he was a force to be feared by and nobody hurt the one he loved.

* * *

Dart bent over and then looked up. "It's almost perfect," he said taking back into the air with Albert. "We almost have this down."

"Imagine when we combine the two Dragon's and their powers together." Albert said with a little laugh. Dart nodded with a smile and looked around the area. They were waiting for Rose and the other five to return from their scouting mission up the Divine tree. They had been trying to find a way in for a while, but there was nothing.

They both landed neatly on one of the branches. Something moved and they both jumped and looked around. "You did hear that right?" Albert nodded and summoned his staff at the same time Dart summoned his sword. They heard the same noise again and they both looked up. A large caterpillar was moving along, upside down on the branch about fifteen feet above their heads. Dart chucked and Albert lowered his staff and smiled.

"We're so uneasy that a simple…" The caterpillar suddenly dropped down and lunged at them.

"Holy Shit!" Dart yelped as he jumped back, Albert fell backwards and landed on his back ten feet below and looked up to Dart who was laughing at him.

"Well if you didn't hit me." He said hotly and then flew up to Dart and they looked at the creature. It suddenly reared up. "It looks like it wants to fight."

"Maybe the best time to try our combos?" Albert nodded and took his staff with both hands, as Dart readied his sword. The creature suddenly spat out a silk thread and the two dodged. Dart created a flame whip and lashed out at the creature. A black burn was left behind, but Dart had little time to see what damage had been done, because Albert quickly flew up and sent down a blast of wind, and flattened the creature to the ground.

They flew next to each other. "Was that it?" Albert asked as the creature began to twitch violently. Then all of the sudden its skin turned black and began to grow a shell.

"Far from it." Dart said sounding discussed as a web of silk began to encase the area. They looked at each other and then watched the cocoon. It twitched for a long time. Then after five minutes the shell split. "Oh shit this does not look good at all." He said as a human like figure emerged from it spreading the poisonous looking butterfly wings. It flew up and the two Dragoons suddenly realized that the creature was much bigger than them.

"Oh Shit," Albert said as it looked down at them. "I think we've pissed it off."

"Yeah…" Dart said and they flew back a little but the moth like creature raised their arms and began to shot beams of energy at them. The two dragoons split to dodge the attacks. They countered as best they could, but being surprised by this random enemy they were too confused. Dart threw the wave of flames at the moth and Albert sent a wing blast at the flames, making it explode on impact with the creature. Suddenly they were back on their game.

Dart began the attacks be creating the flame and manipulating them, while Albert increased the area that they spread and, how powerful the explosions were. The creature died rather quickly leaving the two men to laugh about what happened.

That night Dart looked around the group to make sure that they were all asleep. The only one who was up was Albert who was reading his book again. Dart believed that he was determined to be able to recite it by heart. He however let Albert read and instead pulled out all the letters that he had received from Lloyd and reread them all. He could recite these by heart. It hurt him to read these, knowing Lloyd was gone, but he had to remember why he was here and why he was fighting. Albert was right; he had to remember who he was fighting for. A few Virage flew above making the two men look up.

"We have to get going soon." He said looking at Dart.

"I know." He folded the letters up and placed them in his pocket as Albert put his book away. They soon were waking the others up and moving again. Albert and Dart were leading the others into this mess, neither knew what to do, but kept going forward.

* * *

"I don't like this place at all." Albert told Dart as they watched the blocks float by. Dart watched a particular floating square smash into another and then than float back the way it came smashing into another in a nauseating way.

"Neither do I…This moon is really…well never mind." He said looking back at Albert. Suddenly all the square were projecting the image of a strange creature. "Let's go." Albert nodded and they lead the others through the mass of floating cubes. They all had to duck several times so they weren't hit in the head.

"What is this place?"

"A projection of the God of destruction how many times do I have to tell you?" Rose snarled at Meru.

They reached the other side in a relief but only to find a wall of what looked like not heat fire. Dart walked forward and placed his hand in the fire, but it did not burn him. Albert did the same and then backed away to examine the fire.

"An image to come?" he looked at Dart.

"We have to keep going…the heart beat is getting stronger."

* * *

Lloyd looked around at the strange images before him; one for every person that he had killed to get to where he was now. The one leading the group he knew but couldn't full make out. The images each turned into a Virage. Hundreds of them now stood in his way to reach Dart.

"You will all die." Lloyd said as he raised the Dragon buster. "Nobody stands in the way of me and Dart, Nobody." He shot forward into the mass of creatures, but they vanished and he landed feeling very confused. "What happened?" he asked looking back where he knew the creatures had been. "They all vanished?" Lloyd touched his chest. "Was it because I said I loved Dart?" suddenly a light appeared and the pathway opened and he turned.

* * *

Dart knelt down. His father was much too strong for them. He looked up to see Zieg shooting forward. Something appeared in front of Dart and blocked Zieg's attacked. Dart's heart raced and he thought it was a dream.

* * *

Veroxen:….That was a little better. Lol thought that the Albert and Dart connection was kind of cool, considering the two never leave my team in the game.

I don't own Legend of Dragoon…. The war meeting Is over and now I am back to killing pigeons again. They stole of our plans so Al said I could and is helping me. ^.^ lol. I have no life YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

"You're still alive?!" Zieg snarled watching Lloyd lower his sword.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He said with a smile as he waved the Dragon Buster around. "You think something as simple as that was going to keep me down?" Zieg looked rather annoyed and then looked up at Shana who was still encased in the sphere. It still needed more time to transfer. He looked at Lloyd and raised his sword.

"I will kill you!" Zieg flew forward and Lloyd met him before vanishing and appearing above Zieg and shooting down and hitting him in the back. Zieg whipped his sword back, but Lloyd wasn't there. He turned only to be slammed with several different spells at once.

"Dart are you alright?" Albert said as he pulled Dart to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up at Lloyd, and his heart raced.

"Talk about great timing." He said handing Dart's sword back. Lloyd raised his hand and blocked the burning spell that Zieg had used. He lowered the barrier and saw Zieg land.

"Finally it is complete." He turned as Shana was released from the glowing mass and then placed on the ground. "I can finally get rid of this useless body." Something detached itself from Zieg's back and floated into the air, before merging with the glowing mass. There was a flash and a strange half human creature was now there. It had the half body of what looked like a human, but with many blue markings but a weird worm like body that seemed similar to a Virage.

"Melbu Frahma!" Rose yelled sounding not only shocked but horrified. "But that's impossible! You died at the end of Zieg's sword!"

Lloyd flew down next to Dart who turned his head. Lloyd looked at him and that is when Dart noticed that Lloyd was in a bad way. He looked beat down and tiered, but he had not suffered any injury from Zieg." Dart grabbed Lloyd and hugged him, which Lloyd returned.

"I thought you died!"

"So did I, at first." He looked down at Dart. "And then I found out what was going on and rushed here as soon as I could."

"THIS WORLD WILL BOW AT MY FEET FOR I AM A GOD!!!" Lloyd looked up and then drew the Dragon Buster and shot forward.

"LLOYD NO!" Dart yelled running after him. Melbu Frahma turned and used one of the tentacles to try and swat Lloyd away, but Lloyd was too fast. With quick speed Lloyd sent shock wave like spells at Melbu who mealy flinched. Then Melbu retaliated with a power beam like blast and knocked Lloyd out of the sky. Dart dived to Lloyd's side and then threw himself over the injured man as Melbu attacked them both.

They prepared for the impact but it never came. Dart looked up and saw that Albert had transformed with staff out. He had blocked the attack. Lloyd de-transformed and Dart looked at him. "Lloyd…"

"I'm…Okay don't worry." He said through a weak smile. He took Dart's hand. "Use this okay?" Dart looked at the Divine Dragoon spirit as the others came to his aid. They were able to gather Shana, Zieg and Lloyd and move them back as Melbu recovered from the attacks that Albert had used against him. "Rose…" Rose looked down at Lloyd and blinked a few times when he raised the Dragon Buster. "Lloyd and blinked a few time when he raised the Dragon Buster. "You'll need this." Rose took the Dragon Buster and nodded, then looked at the others. "Dart?" Dart bent down and looked at Lloyd.

"What?"

"Kick his ass for me will you?" Dart smiled and kissed Lloyd.

"I plan on it." He turned his gaze at Melbu and then saw Zieg who was barely awake and then Shana. He looked back to Lloyd. "You'll be alright?" Lloyd nodded, and brushed Dart's check.

"I won't leave."

"Dart what are we going to do?" Albert asked. Dart stood up and turned to the other dragoons. They were all in armor looking at him. Dart walked away from them and looked at the Divine Dragoon. It was glowing and felt strangely warm to the touch. "Dart?"

Dart took a deep breath and raised the stone into the air, and felt the power of the Divine Dragon. The power rushed through him, and he unfolded the seven wings, and spread his arms, and looked at his clawed hands. He could feel the cannon that he could summon, but instead summoned his sword to his right hand. He would summon the cannon for when he really needed it. He turned his head to the others. "We're going to stop him that is what we are going to do." Albert flew forward and looked at Dart. He smiled and so did Dart. "Are you ready?"

"Ha, far past ready... you're planning something what are you planning?"

"If we combine our attacks, they we stand a chance." He looked at Albert. "I know what we can used to deliver the final blow, but that we have to save."

"The Divine Dragon Cannon, is that what you are saying?" Dart nodded, he smiled as he looked to Melbu Frahma "he's coming out of that defense position now let's go!"

Melbu looked up to see seven dragoons rushing at him. "NO!" He roared. The tentacles lashed out but the seven split. Dart summoned a white flame and threw it down at one while Albert summoned a blast of wind to strengthen the attack and causing it to explode. Rose swept through slicing anything in her path with the Dragon buster while Haschel covered her by summoning lightning to paralyze them.

Meru created a storm of Ice shards and sent them at Mebu's exposed main body, while Kongel moved in close. Miranda stayed back and began to take aim at anything that threatened the team members who were down.

"Al cover me!" Dart yelled as he shot forward.

"On it!" Albert fell over Dart and took out anything that got in the way while Rose and the others converged. Melbu summoned a powerful icy wind, but Meru flew in front and absorbed it as the others turned left.

Dart was close enough and shot fill speed and threw all his might behind the sword and suck it deep into Melbu's chest. He felt no blood come from the wound, but instead was thrown back in a angry yell. Virage began to come down onto the field, and the Dragoons were forced to scatter. Nearly fifty of the creatures were in between Melbu Frahma and them.

"How are we going to get by?" Meru asked sounding a little worried. Albert flew forward and his staff disappeared. He raised his right hand into the air, and could feel wind pick up. The area suddenly crackled in the howling wind. From a massive burst a strange creature came forward.

"JADE DRAGON!" He yelled, throwing his hand forward. The dragon opened its wings and began to glow. It pulled its body together then flung them out pushing a. invisible shock wave forward. It hit the Virage, and then exploded sending them everywhere and ripping them apart.

"DARKNESD DRAGON!" Rose yelled taking to Albert's side. The shadow creature pulled itself out of the shadows below and shot forward and tore through the rest. The others also began to summon their dragons, to destroy the Virage that were coming, and blocking the way.

"They just keep coming." Miranda said as more began to fall from the hole above, and the still alive ones crawl to them. Dart flew forward and threw out his left arm and felt the cannon form, and then landed. He turned and closed his easy as he charged it. He could see the Divine Dragon powering up the cannon and using it against them, now he was as the Dragoon using it against the very person that sealed him away.

"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!" He let loose the cannon's attack and was forced to step back. The attack ripped through everything in the way before exploding, near Melbu Frahma. The cannon disappeared and he flexed his fingers, before taking flight and moving in with the other Dragoons.

Lloyd watched Dart closely. How he had changed since they first met. He was so much stronger and handsome. He leaned back and took a few deep breaths; his body was beginning to hurt even more now. He heard a noise and looked up to see Zieg getting to his feet. He looked like hell but was bent on fighting.

Dart stood back and felt the Dragoons land with him. "This is it guys." He said, summoning the cannon again. Everyone took up spots around and above Dart.

"We are all here." Zieg said making the others turn. He limped his way over and summoned a blood red flame. Dart nodded and took aim, he could feel the others getting ready.

"GO!" Dart launched the cannon and saw glimpses of the others throwing in their elements into the mix. The combined spells hit Melbu Frahma and ripped though most his body. They scattered as the area around them began to crumble. Kongol scooped up Shana, while Rose grabbed Zieg. Dart landed and took Lloyd. Dart turned and folded his wings around his body as Melbu's attack hit. Rose and Zieg countered.

"Rose what are you doing!?" Dart yelled as he took into the air.

"We don't belong in this time Dart!" she yelled back. "Thank you for everything!" She held Zeig tight as he took the Dragon buster and they flew right into Melbu Frahma.

"DART WE NEED TO GO?!" Albert yelled and he pointed.

They flew fast and hard as the moon began to collapse around them. Dart turned as he heard Melbu roar with anger. He summoned the cannon and shot back, then turned and shot at the wall that was blocking them. He shook off the recoil and then flew forward as his arm returned to normal.

They all watched the moon explode into several mushroom clouds. Dart's heart raced, but he knew that Rose and Zieg were no more as was Melbu Frahma. "Let's go back some place." Albert said. His vague statement told them that he was unsure of what they could or needed to do next.

"Yeah, let's go." Dart said but he was still watching the explosion.

* * *

Dart stayed by Lloyd's side all that night. The damage that he had received was great, but thanks to Miranda he was expected to recover in a few days. They however would be returning to Serdio where Albert had offered them a place to stay until Lloyd fully recovered.

When they reached the capital Albert arranged a room for Lloyd, and had him set in it while Dart returned Shana to Seles. He was glad when he returned and found Lloyd awake, but who he found waiting for him at the castle made his heart almost explode.

* * *

Veroxen: ….….? What to say? Nothing? Yes I did change the Divine Dragoon only because I wanted to =) not much of a battle scene because not much happens there in the game but that asshole steeling Albert on the second generation every single time!!! And them him pulling a xiggy and flattening everyone in the fourth or something ridicules like that… Why do all bosses have like five forms? Anyway I am going to have fun with the next chapter! *evil laugh* Cy I know that you will love it! Who could it be?

I don't own Legend of Dragoon…

I'm in no trouble today! I personally assassinated Emilie or whatever her name is! Yes I did, me being an awesome assassin I snuck in and snuck poison into her drink. I knew that poisoning pigeons was a great warm up. Anyways nobody knows it's me…well no one but Lavitz who laughed his ass off the whole time. That was for you Cy cuz I know that you also hate her


	10. Chapter 10

Dart landed neatly in the court yard if the castle. It was raining harder here then it had been down in the south. He had flown over the Black city to see how the repairs were going. He transformed back and sighed as he made his way to the stairs. The rain hurt as it fell and seemed to pierce through him like knives making him even colder then he was before.

As he made his way up the stairs soldiers greeted him and saluted. Dart neither noticed nor cared; all he knew was he was wet, cold, tiered and wanted to sleep. His mind however was refusing this plan because it was set on Lloyd and his health. Though Miranda had managed to heal him, when Dart had left Lloyd was crashing with a very high temperature freezing spells and drop in blood pressure. Dart was afraid that Lloyd might have died while he was away and that was why he couldn't sleep and also why his body was forcing itself to keep going. He had to know that he was alright.

Dart entered through the large doors and was immediately met with maids and servants who handed him clean dry towels and offered food. Dart refused everything but the dry towels. Those he needed, if he didn't dry off soon he would get sick and then he would be sorry. He looked around and immediately set off to Lloyd's room.

When he entered the room was empty and everything was clean and gone. Dart's heart stopped and he fell back into the wall. So Lloyd had crashed and now Dart was here alone. He slid to the floor not caring that he was wet and cold, his mind was running and now he couldn't think. Someone entered the room and saw him.

"Dart?" Dart looked up and noticed it was Albert. He paused and seemed to notice what was wrong. "Lloyd went for a walk through the castle, he didn't want his legs to stiffen." Dart relaxed and let his head rest on his arms. Albert chuckled, "I made sure that he was taken care of when you left…You look horrible, why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. I'll have him notified that your back." Dart looked up and took Albert's hand and got to his feet. "Actually why don't I have a warm bath prepared for you. After all you of all people deserve a long relaxation."

Dart laid back in the hot water. He loved Albert for this idea, he hadn't felt this relaxed and soothed since they went into the hot springs after they defeated the dragon on the prison island. He closed his eyes and felt a lot better than he did when he originally returned to the castle. Lloyd was alright, but he wished that he could see him; he had been worried the whole trip.

The door opened and Dart opened his eyes but there was no one there. He stood up the waters still covering his body. There was no one there. It must have been his imagination. Dart went to sit back down when someone grabbed him from behind, and pulled him down. "Found you." Lloyd whispered seductively. Dart turned around immodestly and watched the smile curl on Lloyd's face.

"Lloyd." Dart sat down on his lap and hugged him. "I was worried about you." He said softly, "with you being sick when I left…"

"I only got a cold, nothing major." Lloyd said trying to calm Dart down as he noticed that the blond was crying. "It was an easy fix." He gently kissed Dart's cheek and ran his hands down his back. "I wasn't going to leave you…not now…"

"You're going to leave again?"

"Yes," Dart pushed away and looked at Lloyd with anger. "But this time I am taking you with me." He said before leaning forward and kissing his lover.

Lloyd's arms prevented Dart from getting out of bed. Dart listened to the fire crackle in the small fire place and to the slow breathing of his lover. It was nice to finally be in Lloyd's arms again and now all he had to do was pray that he could stay there for the rest of his life. Lloyd took a deep breath and released it in a slow sigh. Dart turned his head, but Lloyd was still asleep. The attack that Melbu had hit him with had erased what power Lloyd had left, but luckily it was not strong enough to kill him and that was all that mattered right now. Also their alone time last night had definitely worn him Lloyd out, because Dart was still tired from it too.

He felt Lloyd's hand slide and rest against his bare hip, and Dart blushed a little. "I've caught you my hot little dragon." Lloyd whispered into his ear. "And there is no escape."

"Like I want to escape." Dart replied which made Lloyd smiles and pull him closer and a more powerful grip.

"Mmmm," he muttered as he kissed Dart's neck. "I was wondering where I would take you once I have kidnapped you." Dart turned around and looked at Lloyd. "I was thinking one of the eastern countries, one where there is no winter…What do you think?"

"I'm not sure…" Dart wasn't used to being settled in one place. He had been traveling for so long that he forgot what it was like being in one spot and liking it.

"We can always stay here for a while until we find a plan." Lloyd said, quickly obviously sensing the uneasiness in Dart. "We don't have to go anywhere anytime soon."

"No, I think I would like that." He smiled at Lloyd. "Where exactly did you think we could go?"

"I was hoping that you would ask," Lloyd said with a smile. "I found on my last travel before out wonderful night after the Hero's competition a nice cabin by the sea. It is a few miles away from the nearest town and neighbors meaning that there is complete privacy." He smiled and stroked Dart's back. "I want to take you there soon."

"I would like that."

* * *

Veroxen: Okay anyways this was not what I hoped. I was afraid that everyone was thinking I was dead. No I am not dead I just had finals second week of December and I hadn't had time to post this on the dialup computer that operates at home, so it means that I have to wait till I get to a place that has wifi. I'll fix this or go on to the next chapter depending on what people think.

Don't own Legend of Dragoon…Wish I did I could fix a few problems…Oh wait Emille is dead (or however you spell her name) so all the problems are fixed ^.^


End file.
